


[Podfic] Full Moon and Sparkle Jar Wishes

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] Cuddlebunch Sparkle Jar collection [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Spanking, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Arty makes a wish on the Sparkle Jar and becomes a 'people'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Full Moon and Sparkle Jar Wishes

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/oqoc9z215wbomee/Fullmooncover2_zps81b5f893.jpg)

Title: Full Moon and Sparkle Jar Wishes  
Author: [](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/)**immoral_crow**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Inspired by the art of [](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/)**aya_no_hako**  
Pairing: Arty/Eames  
Rating: NC-17 (yeah we went there)  
File size/type: 43.1MB, .mp3  
Length: 46m:53s

Text: [Full Moon and Sparkle Jar Wishes](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/12687.html)  


Summary: Kitty!Arty makes a wish on the Sparkle Jar and becomes a 'people'

Mediafire link for [Full Moon and Sparkle Jar Wishes](http://www.mediafire.com/?8nx2tl57yk72is6)  



End file.
